


It Only Took Us Forever

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Getting Back Together, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Luka tries to forget about Gareth. Good thing Sergio is having none of that.7 scenes of 100 words





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> [Furia_Roja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furia_Roja/pseuds/Furia_Roja) translated this story into **Russian** and you can read it [HERE!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8561407)

They don’t talk about it. It happened only once, a long time ago. They didn’t acknowledge it back then, Luka doubts they’ll acknowledge it now.

Still, they can’t act as complete strangers when everyone knows they’ve got history of playing on the same team.

“Hey, Luka. Long time, no see,” Gareth says with an easy smile, pulling Luka into a hug. Smiling has always been easy for Gareth. Even on that fateful morning after their ‘drunken mistake’.

“It’s nice to see you again,” Luka says, although it’s not nice. Gareth’s smile hurts, opening wounds Luka thought had been long healed.


	2. Advice

“Are you avoiding Gareth?”

“No,” Luka quickly answers.

Sergio’s eyes narrow. “Good. We don’t need any drama on the pitch.”

“There won’t be any drama, Sergio,” Luka insists. “On the pitch or off the pitch.”

Sergio slowly nods but Luka knows he hasn’t convinced the Spaniard just yet.

“If you have any issues with Gareth, I suggest you sort it out before the season begins.”

“I have no problems with Gareth.”

“Good,” Sergio grins. “Because I bought you two concert tickets. You’re going to ask Gareth to go with you. I’ll ask him how it was, don’t think I won’t.”


	3. Apology

Gareth grimaces. “I can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Luka assures, eyeing the floor. “Just take both of these.” He hands over the tickets.

Gareth doesn’t take them. “Luka, I really _can’t_.”

“Just take the bloody tickets and go with someone you can actually stand. Sergio will want to know how you enjoyed it.”

“What?”

Luka scratches the back of his neck. “It was his brilliant idea.” Sergio has no idea what he’s doing to them.

“No, I mean… I’m sorry for whatever it was that made you think I don’t like you.”

“Oh.” _Whatever it was._ It never meant anything to Gareth.


	4. Music

It’s okay. It’s in the past. Luka needs to let go.

On the plane, he takes the seat next to Gareth. Sergio gives him the thumbs-up but Luka pretends not to see it, turning to Gareth.

“These are the songs they played at the concert,” Luka says.

“Wanna listen with me?” Gareth holds out one of the earbuds.

“Sure.” He cranes his neck, he’s barely brushing Gareth. Gareth huffs and shifts, hand slung over Luka’s shoulders, pulling until Luka is resting his head against Gareth’s chest, their heads close and the music loud in their ears.

“Comfy?”

“Yes,” Luka mumbles.


	5. Traffic

Sergio is driving and Luka braces his palm against the dashboard whenever Sergio flicks on the turn signs. In the rear-view mirror, Luka can see Gareth in the backseat, unaffected by Sergio’s driving, head reclined, eyes on the rapidly passing buildings.

They hit a traffic jam downtown. Sergio brings the car to a halt with a grumble. “So Gareth, how are the two of you?”

“We’re cool, right Luka?”

“Right,” Luka echoes.

In the mirror, Luka sees Gareth smile. Next to him, Sergio grins and opens his mouth so Luka quickly reaches for the radio and cranks up the music.


	6. Wish

“We _are_ cool, right?”

Luka fumbles with his keys, startling at Gareth’s voice. “Of course.”

“Because sometimes you make me feel–”

Luka glances up.

“–like you don’t want me anywhere near you.”

One uncertain smile and the wounds are oozing again, wide open. Luka sighs, defeated. “I can’t pretend that night never happened, Gareth.”

Gareth’s eyes go wide. “But you never mentioned it again.”

“ _You_ never did. I followed your lead,” Luka says.

Gareth’s expression turns haunted. “I wish we did it differently.”

“Me too,” Luka admits, squirming under Gareth’s gaze.

“Can… can I come in?”

Luka unlocks the door.


	7. Kiss

Luka wonders if this is the second chance he never asked for. “What made you come here today?”

“Sergio saw it, too.”

“What was it he saw?” Luka challenges.

“You tell me.” Gareth’s breath is hot on Luka’s lips as he leans in and waits, their lips just a hair's breadth apart.

Luka closes the distance. No taste of alcohol. No mistakes.

When Luka pulls back, Gareth is giving him one of those effortless, sweet smiles and Luka tries his best to return it. “C’mon. Let’s find out.” He tugs at Gareth’s hands. “We don’t have to be anywhere tonight.”


End file.
